Camera modules have individual characteristics depending on their electrical, optical and mechanical design and manufacturing process. Characterization data may depend on camera sample, camera type or manufacturer. Most of the characteristics are non-idealities, which need to be compensated or corrected in an image signal processor (ISP) that processes raw data from camera module output.